Mochizuki Hiromi
|Row 2 title = Origin: |Row 2 info = Kanagawa, Japan |Row 3 title = Genre: |Row 3 info = J-Pop |Row 4 title = Years Active: |Row 4 info = Hello! Project (2011-Present) Up Front Promotion Status (2011-Present) |Image file = KinamiHaruka.jpg}} Mochizuki Hiromi (望月博実) is a 1st generation member of Shizen Musume. She was announced as a member September 2011. History 2011 Mochizuki Hiromi auditioned to join a new group in Hello! Project and was added to Shizen Musume, a revival group of Country Musume. 2013 In June 2013. It was announced that Hiromi was on hiatus due to illness On June 29, She came back. On July 17, Mochizuki Hiromi announced her graduation from Shizen Musume. The date is currently unknown but it will be in October or Novemeber of 2013. The reason being illness, it is currently unknown what it is, Mochizuki Hiromi's Statement As you have all probably heard by now, I'm going to be graduating in a few months. Why? You'll ask me. As all leaders know, the most important part is leading the group, keeping it together and providing a good example. When the newer generation began to overtake me and the 1st generation. I knew I wanted to challenge myself in working harder and catching up, but then I got ill. So Tsunku suggested I go on hiatus for a while. During that hiatus period I decided that I needed to leave. My illness began to make me feel more fatigued during even the most basic dance lessons. And I need to apply myself else where in life too. People aren't idols forever and we all need to figure out what we do afterwards. I'm very sorry for letting you all down. Please continue to support Shizen Musume without me Tsunku's Statement Hiromi is a smart girl and when she began to feel crappy, I recognized the symptoms. The doctor later confirmed it. During that time I let her have the time off to think about what she wanted to do. After telling me her decision we thought about when she was to graduate. Hiromi will be missed by all in Hello! Project, and I hope that she is happy with her decision and we will continue to support Shizen Musume in her place. Thank You. Profile *'Name: '''Mochizuki Hiromi (望月博実) *'Birthday:' *'Origin:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Member Color:' ' Blue ' *'Looks up to:' Wada Ayaka, Iikubo Haruna *'Favorite Season:' Summer *'Favorite Food:' Pot Stickers *'Least Favorite Food:' None *'Hobby:' Hula Hoop, reading *'Favorite Flower:''' Sunflower Singles Featured in Shizen Musume *Demo, Doushite?! (Debut) *Shiny Days *Egao, Watashi Dakara *Moto Koibito *Watashi no Kuni de ha soto *Honto no Jibun *Summer Sparkles *DoLL *Brave Heart ~Girls Courage~ (Final) Trivia *Has a cheerful, sunny personality *Is good friends with Iikubo Haruna and Wada Ayaka *Is close with all members of Shizen Musume. *Became Leader during their 1st concert tour. *Used to get stage fright when she was younger. *Took private singing and dance lesson since she was 12. *Has the same last name as Nihon Kiss leader Mochizuki Atsuko, but are not related. Category:Leader Category:Shizen Musume Category:Shizen Musume Member Category:1st generation Shizen Musume Member Category:Blood Type A Category:1994 Births Category:March Births Category:Blue Member Color Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:2013 Graduations